Kitana
|-|MK11 (Human)= |-|MKX= |-|MKX Revenant= Summary A princess of the realm of Edenia, Kitana was raised as the daughter of Shao Kahn after the Outworld emperor conquered Edenia and forced Kitana's mother, Sindel, to become his queen. Kitana was one of Shao Kahn's top assassins but was never as bloodthirsty as he preferred. When Kitana learned that Shao Kahn was creating evil clones from her DNA in order to replace her, Kitana rebelled. She fought on the side of Earthrealm against Outworld's invasion and died defending it. Her soul was collected by Quan Chi, who created an evil "revenant" version of Kitana. She now serves Quan Chi and the Netherrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B | 7-B Name: Kitana, Kitana Kahn Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Roughly over 10,000 years old Classification: Princess of Edenia (former), Kahn of Outworld | Undead, Servant of Kronika, Empress of the Netherrealm Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist (Skilled in tessenjutsu, bojutsu as well as two other unarmed fighting styles), Versatile Weapon Mastery (Has wielded at least five kinds of weaponry), Teleportation (Can teleport in a burst of blue sparks), Flight (Restricted flight), Longevity (Edenians possess extremely long lifespans which allows them to live for thousands of years), Air Manipulation (Can generate mini tornadoes), Attack Reflection (Her tornadoes can redirect projectiles), Damage Boost (Can increase her damage output), Weapon Creation (Can summon Mileena's sai), Homing Attack (Mileena's sai dagger can lock on to targets), Portal Creation (Can create pink portals with Mileena's sai), Telekinesis (Can control her weapons without touching them), Stealth Mastery (Master assassin and spy), Enhanced Senses (Sensed Jade and Sindel's presence despite their efforts in staying hidden) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: At least City Block level+ (Fought with Smoke, Johnny Cage, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Sareena, Jax and Cassie Cage) | City level (Fought and defeated Fire God Liu Kang) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions and combat speed | Hypersonic+ with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class K Striking Strength: At least City Block Class+ | City Class Durability: At least City Block level+ | City Class Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with her fan and staff. Tens of meters when throwing her steel fans and razorangs. Standard Equipment: Her steel fans, she eventually borrowed Jade's staff and razorangs in Mortal Kombat X. Intelligence: Above Average (Competent tactician considering she's the next in line of the Edenia; highly skilled assassin) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Fan Toss:' Kitana throws a fan towards her opponent. **'Charged Fan:' Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. *'Upward Fan Toss: '''Kitana throws a fan at an airborne opponent. *'Low Fan Toss: Kitana throws a fan that strikes the opponent's legs. *(Air) Piercing Dagger:' *'Square Wave:' Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent or attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. *'Fan Lift:' Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. **'Uplift:' The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. *'Fan Swipe:' Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fan. *'Pretty Kick:' Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. **'Pretty Legs:' Kitana hits an additional kick. *'Pixie Dust Teleport:' Kitana disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent. *'Rolling Fury:' Kitana rolls under her opponent and trips them up. *'Cutting Fan:' Kitana spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her. **'Fan Dice:' Kitana hits the opponent with two additional swings of her fans. *'Fake Out Kick:' Kitana spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. *'Rising Fan: Kitana slices the opponent with both of her fans, lifting them up. *'''Throat Slice: '''Kitana leaps at her opponent and slices his/her throat with her fans. *(Air) Fan Flutter: Kitana holds her fall, letting her hover for a brief moment in the air. *'Bounce Back: '''Spinning in a tornado, Kitana reflects all projectiles thrown at her back to the enemy, and they keep their original properties. *'Assassin Strike: 'Kitana charges towards the opponent and once she reaches them, runs them up and impales their mouth from behind with her fan. *'Princess Parry: 'Going in a parry stance, Kitana will teleport over her opponent if hit, and stomps on them. She then stabs the opponent twice in their backhead, before delivering one last stab in their back. *'Sharpen: 'Kitana sharpens her fans by cutting them at each other, which gives her a damage boost for all fan attacks. *'Glaive Throw: 'Kitana throws Jade's glaive at her opponent. It can be thrown in an upward/downwards arc as well as in the air. *'Shadow Kick: 'Kitana slides across the arena and kicks the opponent. This move is borrowed from Jade. *'Staff Grab: 'Using Jade's staff, she grabs the opponent by the chest and slams them behind her. *'Royal Protection: 'Kitana blocks a projectile to absorb it, increasing her damage. *'Edenian Razors: 'Kitana strikes a pose and summons orbiting fans. *'Dancing Fans: ' *'Half-Blood Stance: 'Kitana draws Mileena's sai dagger and enters a stance, enabling multiple additional attacks. **Kitana drops through a pink portal and reappears above the opponent with a divekick. **Kitana throws the sai up in the air before it teleports above them and falls down on the opponent. **Kitana stabs the opponent in the abdomen before jamming it into their ear and slicing them up. |-|Brutalities= *'Off the Top: Kitana jumps on her opponent with a Throat''' Slice and slices their neck by opening her fans, decapitating them *'''Biggest Fan: Kitana performs Rising''' Blades, slicing her opponent upwards four times. The fourth slice splits the opponent completely in half. *'''Back That Up: Kitana jumps and does a Square''' Boost, venting herself right into the opponent with enough power to blow their upper half apart. |-|Super Moves= *'''Fan-Tastic: Kitana throws her fans . If they hit the opponent, she teleports behind them and lodges the fans into their skull which shatters it as well as the neck. She teleports again in front of her opponent and grabs the fans. Then she lodges them in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull. *'Slice and Dice:' Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While the enemy is airborne, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. *'Fatal Blow: '''Kitana clashes her fans to create a blast that stuns the enemy and blows them back. She runs towards them before throwing both of her fans into their chest then kicks the blades to dig it deeper. She pulls out the blades then kicks them away and both of them bounce off the ground, jumping into each other before Kitana jams the blades into their neck. The last part involves her pulling out the blades as they drop to the floor, with Kitana landing on them to stab the back of their head. '''Key:' Base/Revenant | White Revenant Gallery File:Kitana_versus.png|MKA Kitana File:Kitana_MK9.png|MK9 Kitana File:MK2_Kitana_1.png|MK2 Kitana File:UMK3_Kitana_3.png|Kitana in Ultimate MK3 File:Dark Queen Kitana.png|Dark Empress Kitana File:MKG_Kitana_1.png|MK Gold Kitana File:MKD_Kitana_1.png|Kitana in MK Deadly Alliance/Deception File:MK9_Kitana_1.png|MK9 Kitana Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassins Category:Spies Category:Leaders Category:Traitors Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Staff Users Category:Fan Users Category:Knife Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sai Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Weapon Users